The present invention relates to electronic presentation systems for facilitating improved presentations and collaboration across computer networks.
As classrooms and businesses worldwide move into the realm of integrated digital education and professional development, teachers and trainers alike are confronted with even greater instructional challenges. For example, teachers who currently teach using digital books may use a local classroom computer to control how content is presented. This is often done by projecting the student content on a wall or interactive board so that the class can follow along. However, the teacher must use a separate teacher's manual to teach from during such a presentation. With the teacher projecting one book and teaching from a separate book, the teacher must physically manipulate the classroom computer in order to keep the displayed student content on the same page as what is being taught by the teacher from his or her book. This manual manipulation of two electronic devices to keep the two books continually synchronized during class is a persistent waste of time throughout the instructional day.
In addition, in today's digital class without automated controls, a teacher must continuously monitor the digital devices being used in order to ensure that the students are using them for educational purposes during class time.
It may be seen then that teachers and trainers need control over one or more display devices simultaneously, and that alleviating the need to manually control each display device, where the primary and remote devices may or may not display the same content, would save invaluable instructional time and avoiding disruptions during lessons/presentations.